muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Little Pigs
]] The Three Little Pigs are the noted house-builders of fairy tale fame, who have frequently appeared on Sesame Street opposite their nemesis the Big Bad Wolf, most notably in Sesame Street News Flash segments. They are not to be confused with the Five Little Piggies, the quintet of toe counting fame who live elsewhere in the forest; like their fellow porkers, however, the Three Little Pigs have on occasion said "wee wee wee" all the way home. __TOC__ The pigs also appeared in The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, constantly interrupting Grover's poem about Kermit. In a 2007 episode, Abby Cadabby calls the three little pigs on her "cell wand," at which point they reveal their names to be Iggy, Wiggy, and Melvin. Subsequent appearances often included a female pig as part of the previously all-male trio. The pigs have been performed by various puppeteers, including Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Noel MacNeal, Steve Whitmire, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, and Matt Vogel. In 2008, the Three Pigs began making various background appearances on Plaza Sésamo. In 2018 they began making background appearances on Sesamstrasse, and appeared as circus clowns in "Alarm im Zirkus." Other versions *I.M. Pig and his associates show up in the Hurricane story arc in 2001, which also features the Big Bad Wolf as building inspector. *A different set of Three Little Pigs appears in animated form in a Journey to Ernie segment , along with another animated variation of the Pigs appearing in the 2002 song "Don't You Go Back In." Book appearances *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' (1996) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) *''Elmo Visits the Dentist'' (2007) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) References Sesame Street *In the story "The Big Bad Grouch" from the 1992 storybook Ernie and His Merry Monsters, Oscar the Grouch is auditioning for the lead in the Grouch Play The Big Bad Wolf, the Grouch version of The Three Little Pigs. *In a 2005 episode, Baby Bear's story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" explains that during the three bears' walk, he and his parents made pig noises that caused themselves to transform into the Three Little Pigs. When the Big Bad Wolf began chasing them, the "pigs" made bear noises, transforming themselves back into their true identities and catching the wolf off-guard. *In the 2007 book My First Trip to the Farm, Abby Cadabby mistakes farm pigs for the Three Little Pigs. *The 2008 book The Three Little Grouches is a variation of the story, with Oscar, Elmo, and Zoe in place of the pigs who find that the Big Snuffleupagus is cleaning up after them. The Muppets *In The Muppet Show episode 518, a confused Fozzie Bear, thinking he's playing one of the Three Bears in the Ali Baba sketch, also thinks they're looking for a straw house. (Ali tells him no, that's the Three Pigs.) *''Muppet Classic Theater'' adapts the fairy tale with Miss Piggy as the smart pig and early versions of Andy and Randy Pig as her dumb brothers. See also *3 Pigs and a Baby __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Fairy Tales Category:Character Groups